Need
by Catalina H
Summary: House gets an interesting visitor, who can keep up with him in a verbal sparring match, and she has an interesting request.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or it's characters.**

**A/N: This is just a little thing I got in my head, thought I'd let people see what they thought. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Need

Chapter 1

"No, Lao's is way better than Ming's," Chase argued. They were having their regular argument about which place's takeout was better.

"Oh please," House huffed, still staring out the window.

"Lao's _is_ better House, their Lo Mein is amazing," Cameron argued. Foreman was the only one not commenting, he liked both places equally.

"You Dr. House?" House had opened his mouth, getting ready to say something else, when the teenage girl, who had just walked in, interrupted him. She was motioning to House, who looked uninterested.

"And who might you be?" he asked in a bored tone. The girl just stared back. She was tall and lean, dull brown hair, with dark hazel eyes. She looked about sixteen, wearing a pair of old baggy jeans and a worn looking Rolling Stones t-shirt, and carrying an old khaki backpack that was decorated in a bunch of buttons and patches.

"I need you to sign this," she said, ignoring his question, walking over and shoving a piece of paper toward him. House glanced at the paper and then back at the girl.

"Why should I?" he asked indifferently. She smirked cockily.

"Because if you don't then I'll just annoy you until you finally give in and sign," she stated simply.

"And what makes you think I won't call security?"

"Well, you can, but then I'll just have to annoy you at your home. So what's it gonna be, sign or be annoyed till you sign?" House studied the girl for a minute. She was wearing an amused expression. Neither seemed aware, or concerned, that the other three in the room were watching them like their banter was an intense ping-pong match.

"What is it?" House finally asked, taking the paper.

"Nothing that will affect you," the girl assured him.

"Then why do I have to sign it?" he asked, shaking his head in curiosity.

"Just sign the damn thing, and I'll be out of your hair," she told him, again ignoring his question.

"Is it legal?" he asked, smirking a little. The girl chuckled.

"Actually it is, but from what I've heard when has that ever stopped you?" House shrugged.

"Good point," he admitted, signing the paper, not even bothering to read it. "Here," he said, handing it back.

"Thanks," she told him with a smile. "Ming's has excellent Mu Shu Pork," she told the others, and started walking out.

"Hey," House called as she got to the door. She stopped, door halfway open, and turned to look at him. "I signed the paper, the least you can do is tell me your name." The girl chuckled a little and smiled.

"Zoey...Zoey House," she said, continuing to smile, and walking out the door.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hope you liked it. ****Yes, I know that was kind of a cliffy. I just had this part in my head, but tell me what you think, and if I should continue. Reviews are much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, here's the next chapter. I know the chapters are pretty short, but I don't want too much in there yet. The coming chapters might be longer, who knows. Well, enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter 2

His team was staring wide-eyed and jaws dropped at the spot where Zoey had been. House seemed shocked for a second, but quickly composed himself and followed her as quickly as his leg would allow.

"Hey, wait just a second," he called as he followed her toward the elevator. Zoey turned her head and glanced at him, but made no attempts to stop walking. "Did I hear you correctly, or is my hearing as bad as my leg?" he joked, but truly curious.

"You heard me correctly," she told him, reaching the elevator and pressing the down button. House caught up to her at the elevators, and grabbed the paper he'd signed out of her hand. "Hey!"

"I wanna know what I signed," he told her determinedly. Zoey sighed, rolling her eyes, but made no attempt to stop him as he read over the paper. House furrowed his brows in confusion, looking back up at Zoey. "This is for emancipation," he stated slowly. Zoey nodded.

"Yeah, it needed a parent or guardian signature, and I knew my mom would try to lock me up and throw away the key if she found out I had petitioned for emancipation. So, I came to the only other person who could sign it," she explained, taking the paper back, and getting on the elevator. House stood there, seemingly frozen for a second, before stopping the elevator doors from closing and getting in.

"So you're saying that _I'm _your father?" he questioned as the doors shut. Zoey shrugged, and pulled out another piece of paper from her backpack.

"According to this you are," she said, handing him the paper. House looked at it, it was a birth certificate.

"Zoey Renee House, father...Gregory House," he read, looking back up at her. "It must be some mistake," he shook his head, handing her back the paper. "I can't be your father." Zoey shrugged.

"Whatever. All I know is your name is on this, so that means you were the only other person who could sign my emancipation papers." House stared at her for a minute, thinking about something.

"Why do you need to be emancipated?" he questioned, curious.

"Why do you care?" she shot back. House shrugged.

"I don't, I'm just curious." Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Well, this is my stop," she said as the elevator opened and she stepped out. House stepped out to, but that was as far as he went. Zoey had gotten a few feet away when she turned back to him. "If your curiosity is too much, here," she said, pulling out one of her hairs and handing it to him. He took it, but looked back at her with a confused expression. "I wouldn't put it past my mom to lie about it, but just in case you can't stop yourself from wondering," she explained nonchalantly.

Zoey walked out of the hospital, and House watched her go. He stood there for a few minutes, in deep concentration, looked back at the strand of hair she had given him, and headed off to the lab.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter. If you thought it was kinda slow, or didn't have enough in it, I'm sorry. Hopefully my next chapter will be longer, and be more...interesting. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! I want to know what you think, even if you think it's crap, tell me what I can do to make it better. I love getting feedback!**


End file.
